Bad Dreams
by Drewstar
Summary: Arya awakes one night from a Bad Dream and she only think of one person now.


Bad Dreams

She awoke restless and sadden, she felt angst creep into her soul and now she could only let out a certain tear that made her feel that she was weak willed.

Arya refused to turn for her mother or father for help during this night, not because they were asleep but because she appealed as the strong daughter who never showed fear and despite that she knew her mother would coddle her so much as a mother that it would turn her fear into embarrassment, and the fact that her father might lose all strong hopes for her and the fact that Sansa, Theon and Robb would tease her and the fact that the people of winter fell would now see her as another little girl, just with royal blood and there lady.

"No I will not let that happen" Arya then thought of someone who would not think to tell and someone who she would feel at lease more secure with "Bran" she thought, "he won't say anything cause if he did I could tell people a few things about him that no one knows about"

Arya then crept out of her bedroom and slowly to Bran's bedroom just twelve feet away from her room, and also on the right corridor side of their mother and father's bed chamber

Arya snuck pass the corridor and quickly into Bran's Bedroom without alerting any of the guards, she was good at doing that. She then walked over to Bran and saw him asleep and snoring lightly like a beautiful wind of air that was in some way calming; Arya then went to the other side of Bran's bed and slowly placed herself under the sheets.

Bran Awoke to the feeling of another person's weight topping on his bed he then reached his hand over to the right side of his bed only to bobble of a certain the feel of a kind of ball that was soft... and then he realised what the feel was.

"What are you doing?" Arya ask with a cold yet natural voice that sent chills to Bran. In a small roar Bran let out "Arya? What are you doing in my..." "Shhhh" Arya whisked, Bran lowered his voice and repeated his question "What are you doing in my room?" silence was all that was herd for the time sifting by, and then Arya confessed "I had a bad dream". Bran didn't know how to reply to this, he always saw his sister as the be all end all of an unintimidated heart, yet he felt sort of enlightened hearing those words come out in such a scared voice, "don't you dare tell anyone or I'll tell mother and father what you do after you spy on the brothel girls". "I won't tell anyone" he said "I know you won't" silence then crept in again with only the sound of the wind blowing. "Hey?" Arya said in a soft tone "what do you do when you have... bad dreams?". "So that's what this is about huh?" Bran said, "Don't you dare repeat what I just said to Anyone!" Arya snapped, Bran turned his body around and then put his arms around his sister to comfort her. Arya grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart "It was so horrible" Arya now had a tear in her eye. "What happened in the dream asked Bran, Arya whipped the tear away from her eye she then shifted her small body back a bit in order to make sure Bran was close to her, she then held his arm tighter as she gathered the thoughts. "There was a wolf and it spoke to me, and it carried me on its back like a horse through all this mist, and in the mist were old skeletons, some had crowns on them and they were all the same, the wolf then brought me to a garden with beautiful flowers and... and..." Arya stutters about what she is thinking is next. Bran hold her close to him and says "It's alright Arya, just breath, you don't have to tell me" Arya's eyes widen "The wolf is attack by all types of animals in the garden, he tries to fight back but all the animals gang up on him and bite him and sink there claws into him, then the wolf dies and all the animals eat him... and, and there's blood, there's lots of blood. And then I look behind me to see more wolfs dead on the ground with their bodies ripped apart, and then I look back to the wolf that helped me and he... he's only bones and, and, and, and... a crown "Stop!" Bran said, "It's ok now your awake you're not there you're here. With me" Bran turned Arya around to see her face and look like she could of bleed tears if she tried.

He embraced Arya softly and calmly, "I'm sorry about that dream, I wish to never have one like that. Look Arya I'm not sure what you ate or what you saw in order to bring this on, but I'm here ok, I'm here and I'm not going away Arya you can always count on me, Arya slinked her face into Bran's chest to feel safe and sound, and she was. Then Bran said "You know were equal now you tell anybody about the brothel girls I let slip about this" he snickered and so did Arya. "You will protect me... if I become like this again?" Arya blushed. "Sure" is all he said, and the silence could not disturb a single mouse.

Was this the fate of what was to come? Or is it in our nature to dispel dreams from reality?- Drew Russell


End file.
